


the one where everyone is in quarantaine

by chateaumurillo



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Calling, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Happy, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chateaumurillo/pseuds/chateaumurillo
Summary: as you may see at the title, the gang is in quarantine. yep, covid kicked in so now its lockdown, tokyo got bored so she created a groupchat.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Denver | Daniel Ramos/Mónica Gaztambide, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina, Rio | Aníbal Cortés/Tokyo | Silene Oliveira
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	the one where everyone is in quarantaine

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! i wrote this crackfic when we were all in lockdown and i finally decided to post it! this is inspired by "palermo created a group chat" and "la casa de papel playing among us" but the subject is completly diffirent :)
> 
> also this is VERY inspired by my groupchat with 3 of my friends :) love u alll <33 
> 
> JEHSJSH i laughed the whole time when i wrote this so i hope u will like it! <3

tokyo created the chat: covid can kiss my ass  
  
[19:26]  
  
tokyo: hey  
  
lisboa: ah shit here we go again  
  
helsi: dont curse please, we love and support eachother no matter what <3  
  
helsi: also hii  
  
tokyo: how the fuck should i not curse if im in damn quarantine  
  
prof: we are all in quarantine tokyo. its a lockdown.  
  
tokyo: ill give ur mouth a lockdown  
  
lisboa: say 1 more thing and ill slap the shit out of you tokyo  
  
monica: calm down jeezzzz  
  
tokyo: fine  
  
tokyo: wheres denver  
  
monica: he is holding a netflix party with rio  
  
tokyo: what are they watching  
  
monica: spongebob  
  
tokyo: THATS WHY I HEAR HIM GIGGELING THE WHOLE ASS TIME  
  
palermo: i understand him. he is getting bored of u  
  
lisboa: i-  
  
berlin: JEHSJSHSHHSJSH  
  
prof: what does "JEHSJSHSHHSJSH" mean?  
  
nairobi: mental illness on a keyboard  
  
marseille: oh hi everyone  
  
lisboa: hey  
  
marseille: has anyone seen sofia?  
  
tokyo: no? why?  
  
denver: did that rat escape  
  
denver: also hi im back  
  
marseille: SHE IS NOT A RAT DENVER. and yes she escaped  
  
helsi: im so sorry for you :(  
  
tokyo: i hope that pet gets covid  
  
prof: animals cant get covid tokyo.  
  
tokyo: argh stfu  
  
-HALF HOUR LATER-  
  
helsi: any news on sofia?  
  
tokyo: nah  
  
helsi: oh :(  
  
rio: sofia is WEG GONE LOES  
  
palermo: stop with the dutch memes rio-  
  
nairobi: what activities are u guys doing in this quarantine?  
  
lisboa: im doing sports  
  
lisboa: in bed  
  
denver: i dont need to know that my teacher is getting laid  
  
palermo: at least he is getting laid  
  
berlin: ooohhhh hermanito!  
  
lisboa: best quarantine he ever gets  
  
prof: STOP  
  
prof: but yeah true true  
  
nairobi: lisboa do be having a wap for prof  
  
lisboa: what does wap mean  
  
lisboa: waffles and pancakes? is that what wap means?  
  
palermo: oh lord  
  
marseille: u guys, sofia is still missing  
  
tokyo: dude  
  
tokyo: we dont care  
  
marseille: STFU  
  
helsi: im baking :)  
  
nairobi: helsi made me cupcakes yesterday <3 ily  
  
nairobi: we do be a nice couple  
  
helsi: a couple of bestieessss  
  
nairobi: thats not what i meant-  
  
marseille: GUYS JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR 1 SEC  
  
denver: ur sex is gone  
  
denver: I MEANT SEC SORRY  
  
rio: u were right tho  
  
denver: yeah  
  
marseille: denver u annoying slut  
  
monica: i watched the titanic  
  
denver: i had to go to the supermarket cuz she used all the tissues  
  
tokyo: BORRIIINNNGGG  
  
lisboa: true  
  
prof: i discoverd a new book to read  
  
rio: oml  
  
denver: i cooked  
  
monica: do you call burning our house cooking?  
  
palermo: GET WRECKED DENVER HAHAHAH  
  
berlin: i found a new obsession  
  
rio: of what  
  
berlin: leonardo dicaprio  
  
lisboa: OH FOR FUCK SAKE- NO  
  
tokyo: i used have a crush on him  
  
tokyo: but now, no  
  
berlin: he is hot  
  
lisboa: HE IS ALSO VERY OLD  
  
monica: omlll i stan leo  
  
berlin: GO OFF QUEEN  
  
nairobi: changing the subject  
  
nairobi: lets ask eachother stuff  
  
rio: why  
  
nairobi: dude im bored let me be  
  
palermo: okay ill start  
  
palermo: if ur life was a movie, what would the title be?  
  
nairobi: c'est la vie putas  
  
palermo: thats a good one nairobi  
  
prof: I love you so much, Raquel, I have never loved someone as much as I love you. You are my everything.  
  
denver: DUDE THATS WAY TOO LONG FOR A TITLE  
  
prof: but she is my life  
  
lisboa: i love you so much  
  
prof: i love you more mi amor  
  
palermo: i did not sign up to see an episode of love island for crying out loud  
  
denver: mine would be: cheese puffs  
  
monica: i knew it. ur obsessed with them  
  
denver: blame it on cinci  
  
monica: U CANT BLAME UR OWN CHILD  
  
lisboa: he is the child  
  
prof: my wife has good comebacks yall  
  
lisboa: facts.  
  
palermo: i will vomit  
  
tokyo: do it  
  
palermo: i already did the moment when u started talking  
  
helsi: u guys, stop fighting <3 peace on earth <3  
  
nairobi: uwu  
  
lisboa: NEXT QUESTION  
  
lisboa: fav food?  
  
berlin: lasagna  
  
rio: why  
  
berlin: why the fuck do u need an explanation for EVERYTHING  
  
rio: dude i want to know  
  
berlin: its intresting  
  
tokyo: how can a damn lasanga be intresting  
  
berlin: it has layers to discover  
  
rio: i-  
  
rio: denver whats ur fav food  
  
denver: the candy thingys that u put on ur tongue and they make funny sounds  
  
nairobi: pop rocks-  
  
lisboa: god i hate them  
  
lisboa: paula straight up ate a whole bag of them  
  
denver: stan that kid  
  
monica: u once let paula come over to play with cinci just to get her pop rocks  
  
denver: that kid has taste  
  
rio: NEXT QUESTION  
  
rio: fav genre of show/movies?  
  
helsi: anime  
  
rio: SAME  
  
tokyo: i hate it  
  
palermo: you hate everything  
  
tokyo: correct skskksksksk  
  
palermo: god- quarantine turned tokyo into a vsco girl  
  
palermo: i bet for 100 euros that she is wearing a scruncie rn  
  
tokyo: and i oop-  
  
rio: just awnser the question  
  
prof: ill stick to my books  
  
lisboa: rom-coms  
  
lisboa: but i also love a lil fifty shades of grey ;)  
  
palermo: just fuck prof already jeezzz  
  
rio: i did not ask for "lisboa is horny" content  
  
nairobi: dude ur a virgin  
  
denver: HAHAHAHA  
  
monica: u guys, just awnser the question  
  
tokyo: mine is horror  
  
palermo: if i want to see a horror movie, i could just look at tokyo's face  
  
tokyo: fuck off palermo  
  
berlin: mines drama  
  
palermo: same  
  
marseille: animal movies and action  
  
monica: that combo-  
  
denver: disney channel  
  
rio: nickelodeon  
  
marseille: PEOPLE SOFIA IS STILL GONE IM FREAKING OUT  
  
denver: go find her  
  
marseille: its a LOCKDOWN i cant go outside  
  
denver: HAHAHAHAH  
  
denver: sofia really said: fuck this shit im out  
  
monica: NEXT QUESTION  
  
monica: if u murdered someone, what would u do next?  
  
berlin: do a lil dance  
  
helsi: i would try to save the person  
  
tokyo: i would call lisboa  
  
lisboa: i would not pick up  
  
denver: i would look up a tutorial on youtube of how to get rid of a body  
  
denver: or i would blame it on cinci  
  
prof: i would not kill anyone in the first place  
  
prof: violance is not the awnser.  
  
prof: but who got killed?  
  
monica: arturo  
  
prof: then, violance is the awnser  
  
palermo: u guys im getting a bit sleepy  
  
tokyo: ahhhwww, is it ur bedtime? :))))))  
  
palermo: where are you  
  
tokyo: the netherlands  
  
palermo: the netherlands is gonna have a lil problem  
  
tokyo: try me hoe  
  
palermo: tokyo be like: being a bitch is my kink what the fuck else did u think  
  
tokyo: im crazy but you like that, i bite back  
  
palermo: nah  
  
nairobi: daisy by ashnikko yayy  
  
monica: i love that song  
  
tokyo: OK LAST QUESTION  
  
tokyo: most iconic quote/person ever?  
  
lisboa: "the diffrence between a flower and a weed is a judgement" -dakota johnson  
  
rio: YESSS  
  
rio: LISBOA FOR PRESIDENT PLEASE  
  
palermo: nothing will be more iconic than when princess diana wore her iconic revenge dress after prince charles confessed his adultery.  
  
tokyo: this might be the only time that i totally agree with palermo  
  
monica: same!!  
  
palermo: and paris hilton  
  
tokyo: FUCK YEAH  
  
nairobi: YESSSS  
  
denver: mines fortnite  
  
nairobi: we did fortnite in real life  
  
denver: rio did a fortnite dance after he fucked with tokyo  
  
tokyo: RIO DID YOU DO THAT  
  
rio: yeah...  
  
lisboa: oh my god  
  
prof: the most iconic person is Raquel Murillo.  
  
lisboa: te quiero  
  
berlin: not even quarantine can keep these lovebirds apart  
  
prof: true  
  
monica: the moment when denver discoverd tiktok is quite iconic  
  
monica: he was losing his shit  
  
lisboa: we love to see it  
  
nairobi: he fell of the stairs cuz he tried to do the wap dance  
  
tokyo: oops yall spilled the teaaaaaaa~  
  
denver: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP EXPOSING ME  
  
berlin: i saw prof giving lisboa a stripdance  
  
prof: WHAT  
  
lisboa: WHAT  
  
nairobi: WHAT  
  
palermo: WHAT  
  
palermo: ew  
  
tokyo: WHAT  
  
monica: WHAT  
  
denver: WHAT  
  
berlin: he called her "profesora"  
  
lisboa: WHEN DID YOU SEE THAT  
  
nairobi: so its true- ?  
  
berlin: when we were at the monstrary  
  
lisboa: oh i remember  
  
prof: oh my lord andres  
  
berlin: i heard lisboa say "oh my fucking god sergio" like 9182727 times  
  
prof: IM NOT FIME  
  
lisboa: DID YOU LISTEN THE WHOLE TIME?!?!  
  
berlin: i was just impressed how my lil hermanito could make a woman come 4 times a row  
  
monica: wow  
  
rio: wow  
  
denver: wow  
  
tokyo: wow  
  
nairobi: wow  
  
helsi: wow  
  
palermo: wow  
  
palermo: i hate straights but im impressed  
  
lisboa: WHAT IS HAPPENING  
  
prof: EVEN MARTIN IS IMPRESSED  
  
lisboa: FML  
  
-prof left the "covid can kiss my ass" chat-  
  
denver: bruh  
  
rio: why did he leave  
  
lisboa: too much to handle  
  
nairobi: what is prof doing now lisboa  
  
lisboa: lemme check  
  
lisboa: he went to our bedroom  
  
palermo: well what is he doing JEHJSHDJ  
  
lisboa: he is screaming in his pillow  
  
tokyo: HAHAHHAH  
  
helsi: poor prof :(  
  
lisboa: i have to go before he dies of shame or hides under a blanket for the rest of his life  
  
berlin: LMAO  
  
nairobi: okayyy  
  
helsi: lets do this again soon!  
  
tokyo: ngl this was hella fun  
  
monica: yes!  
  
rio: okay goodnight everyone!  
  
denver: byeee  
  
helsi: bye! <3  
  
  
  
  
  
to be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought about it and if i should continueee <33


End file.
